The invention relates to an arrangement for supplying electrical power to at least one load arranged along a power supply line, preferably in motor vehicles. Arrangements of this kind are known where an electric line with a voltage of, for example, +12 V is taken to numerous loads (e.g. electrical motors or other devices) each of which is connected with one pole to the electric line and additionally to frame or ground (negative pole of the power supply). If a low-ohmic resistance or a short-circuit occurs in the 12 V line to frame or ground, all loads are no longer in an operable state and it is possible for the vehicle battery to discharge as a result of drawing too much current.